


Strange Magic

by Yuname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuname/pseuds/Yuname
Summary: For years far too immeasurable to calculate, a war between those good and those bad raged throughout the world, spreading death and ruin throughout the land. Both forces fought continuously to defeat the other and claim rule over the restless kingdom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I ported over from my fanfiction work. I pseudo adopted long long long ago.

For years far too immeasurable to calculate, a war between those good and those bad raged throughout the world, spreading death and ruin throughout the land. Both forces fought continuously to defeat the other and claim rule over the restless kingdom.

The light elves, respectable wizards, and beautiful veelas were often forced to battle the murderous vampires, dark warlocks and vicious werewolves. And though the war was often fought between these immortals, mortals often found themselves within the struggle and forced to choose a side to fight for. Although the mortals fought along with the ever- living, the details of the start of this battle are still mostly unknown to them. The secrets of which the mortals fight for have always been a mystery, until now…

It was said that when the world was first created, by a being Nameless to most, wizards and witches were the first creatures to inhabit the earth. The Nameless Being gave the wizards immortality and the ability to perform magic, so that they could fill the earth with positive magical energy.

And for an incalculable amount of time, the magic folk lived on the earth peacefully, performing their magic to create rainbows and many other lovely things. It wasn't long, however, until the Time of Peace ended and the battle between good and evil began; it is believed that the unpleasantness started with the hate and the dissimilarity between two brothers.

Of all the wizards and witches that have occupied the world since the beginning of time, two prominent wizard brothers, Godric and Salazar, stood out to be the most powerful and intelligent. The magnitude of power that the two possessed was overwhelmingly unimaginable. Thus, they had a great deal of influence on the other immortals and many mortals.

Though the two wizards were both conceived as brothers in the eyes of the Nameless Being, they detested one another because both were so different.

The eldest brother was the manifestation of all the good and beauty in the world; because of his infinite goodness, he was the most beautiful wizard of them all because his body was filled with the glow of radiant magic. His skin illuminated in the darkest of places, and his long flaxen hair was interwoven with strands of golden magic. His eyes are the color of the most vibrant indigo and his robes shown with a brightest metallic blue hue. Along with his stately height and powerful build, he garnered respect and awe from his magical peers. Many followed him and practiced the good magic that he kindly and patiently taught. It is said that no mortal could look directly into his face.

The other brother, the youngest, preferred things darker and more disharmonious; he surrounded himself in the darkest shadows, with vile creatures that lived in dank and murky places. But don't think him putrid and grotesque for the younger male had a darker more seductive beauty that wizards and witches alike were not familiar with and thus were not a keen to him as older brother. His dark hair blacker than black contested the dark sky along. His skin did not glow nor was it radiant. He was a male pale as the snow that fell in the winter nights. It frighten many around that he held such a strange and striking contrast in body. His eyes matched his hair and were feared for their intensity burning into your very soul.

It was due to those eyes that could see no lies that none of the wizards would look into his face, and it is said that those who lived a wicked life would see his face upon their death, causing a sense of despair and fear before entering the Land of the Dead.

Though he scared the other wizards and witches, he was cunning and very subtle, with sharp wit and a serpent's tongue. No one could talk more swiftly and convincingly. He could persuade many under his command, promising power over enemies and extravagant wealth. It was like he could see your hearts greatest desires. Because of this, many followed him into his darkness.

It wasn't long before the differences between the brothers became loathing. The two began to duel openly and they shared many harsh words. The strife between them had immense effect on the other wizards and witches.

The struggle between the two soon caused enmity within the other wizards and witches as well. Wizards and witches choose sides to fight against and fight for. Thus, the armies of the light and dark were created.

For the side of the right, the magnificent and magnanimous Godric, also called Gryffindor, stands as the champion of the light. The name Gryffindor was given to him by his followers in honor of his royal crest of the griffin, a majestic and noble animal typically having the head, forepart, and wings of an eagle and the body, hind legs, and tail of a lion. For those who practice light magic and who are considered peaceful creatures, he became the ruler and Wizard King of Radiance. Only the brave and daring can call themselves his true followers.

The chief commander of Godric's army is his only son and heir Albus Dumbledore. Though Dumbledore looked like a frail old man, his looks are quite deceiving; his gift, from his father Godric, is the ability of shape-shifting which is the skill of changing one's appearance and shape without a magical wand. Due to Dumbledore's harmless appearance, many light creatures, especially the woodland elves, fought for Godric. Because of Dumbledore's magnitude of magical power, the side of the light often had many victories.

But, there were also many defeats…

The sly, villainous and cunning younger brother of Godric is Salazar, who is called Slytherin because he is often compared to the slithering of a sneaky snake. His royal crest was that of a fierce basilisk, a large snake with fatal breath and glance. Those who follow the Wizard King of Shadows are always those who are cunning and gifted in the art of dark magic.

Like Gryffindor, Slytherin's son and heir, who is called the Dark Lord Voldemort, commanded his evil armies. As his father, Voldemort placed fear in the hearts of their allies and enemies alike because of his horrific deformity and obvious cruelty.

Because Salazar consumed snake venom on a regular basis, his son took the appearance of a snake-man. Voldemort's nose was slit as a snake's and his tongue was forked. His skin was as white as bone and it was stretched across his hairless, emaciated body. The most terrifying aspect of his physical features was his eyes; unlike his father's black eyes, Voldemort's eyes burned with an angry red that pierced the hearts of those who looked upon them.

The brutal wars between the light and dark raged on with no clear sign of who would prove victorious. It was only when the side of the light lost its most powerful supporter and the dark got its most ferocious ally that the dark seemed to have the upper hand…

At one point it seemed that the light would win the final battle, especially with the help of the woodland elves of Greenwood forest (or sometimes called the Forbidden forest by the dark supporters), under the command of Elven King James. Though the elves were mostly peaceful people, Dumbledore convinced James to ally himself with Godric and the side of the light. The elven king, who had befriended Dumbledore, offered his aid and the finest elven warriors of Greenwood.

Voldemort was not happy with the allegiance of James and vowed revenge on the elven king. With the help of many spies, Voldemort found James' weak spot….his beautiful wife Lillian.

When James' was off fighting in the war, Voldemort found a way to sneak into the Great Hall of Greenwood and kidnap the wife of his foe. Poor Queen Lily was taken from her home and was locked away in the Chamber of Secrets, the dark's stronghold. When James found out that his love was taken from Greenwood, he immediately pulled out of the war, and used his soldiers to find his beloved wife.

Voldemort had planned on torturing Lily, and killing her, but he found that he could not. Lily was the most beautiful elven maiden that he had ever seen, and he soon lusted after her fiercely. Lily, being a very cunning lady, used flattery and flirting and managed to convince Voldemort to set her free. Finding that Lily was unable to resist, Voldemort let her go, but his mind was ever plagued with perverse and lustful thoughts of her.

Though the Dark Lord agreed to let her go, he could not bear the thought of her going back to James, so he did one of the most immoral and despicable things he had ever done. He cursed her with infertility so that she would not bear a child for James.

When James and his wife finally reunited, he was saddened to find that she would not barren.

Feeling betrayed by Dumbledore for not helping in the search for his wife, James vowed to never fight the dark again unless they breached his woodlands.

This was a large blow to the side of the light especially when the dark obtained the Death Eaters or the Vampires.

Voldemort, knowing James' refusal to fight, spent most of his time recruiting creatures to the aid of Salazar. With much effort and many empty promises, the Dark Lord convinced the cold king of the immortal vampires, Lucius Malfoy, to join the Slytherins. The real reason why Malfoy joined battle is unknown, however it was rumored the Dark Lord promised the vampires the blood of those they killed from the side of the light, Voldemort called them his Death Eaters. Salazar and Voldemort found that having vampires at their side was very profitable, especially with Lucius as the Vampiric King. Lucius was ruthless and cunning, and his vampire armies were the same.

It seemed that everything was going well for the Slytherins when what seemed as the Final Battle (now called The Great Battle) took place. The fighting spread through the entire land. Because of the vicious fighting of the Slytherins, the Gryffindor forces were being pushed back until the fighters breached the edge of Greenwood. King James, seeing that the fighters were violating his borders, begrudgingly called forth his elven army and marched into battle, leaving a very worried Queen Lily behind.

The Great Battle was soon fought vigorously in the land of the Greenwood Elves. All seemed hopeless for the Gryffindors, especially when Salazar himself joined the fray.

With his slender black wand in one hand and a mighty emerald encrusted battle-axe in the other, the Wizard King of Shadows, covered in his thick coat of darkness, slaughtered many elves, men, and wizards. It was only when all hope was lost that the Savior of the Light, Godric Gryffindor, made his way into the battle.

Before that moment, no one had looked onto the face of Godric. His beautiful form shown bright was a radiant light of determination, as he glided gracefully to his evil brother. In Godric's hand was his elven made sword with a large ruby encrusted at the hilt as well as his long, amber wand. As the two siblings faced each other, the battleground of Greenwood fell silent.

No one moved or said a word as the two brothers dueled each other with their hand weapons. Bright magical colors blasted from the tips of their weaponry, illuminating the dark forest of the woodland elves. The magical energy seeping through the two made the air heavy and stifling. For what seemed like hours, the two shot spells at each other tirelessly.

What happened next no one could anticipate…

It is said that magical siblings share the same core of magic that usually cancel each other out by combining the sibling's magical energy together when their spells meet. Sometimes, during rare occasions, when the spells of siblings meet, if the force and power is great, the combined magical energy will amplify causing a great surge of force. In even more rare situations, depending on the strength of the spell, a combined spell can react together to form a different spell that is totally unintended….

The armed forces of Greenwood watched in trepidation as the jade light that flashed from Salazar's Axe met the pure white light from the Sword of Gryffindor.

As the magic combined, a rush of energy swept through the battlefield, causing a bright light to glow blindingly through the forest. All the armies were blown to the ground by the power of the spells that ricocheted from its casters. Many of the trees in the forest were blown from their roots and some caught on fire. The palace of King James, though it stood several miles away from the battle, quaked due to the rebounded spell.

Because both forces were knocked to the ground and blinded by the spells' light, they did not see what had happened to their beloved leaders. All they found left was their wands, the Axe of Slytherin, and the Sword of Gryffindor.

Finding their leader had disappeared, the dark army retreated back to safety quickly, far away from the Gryffindors. While everyone ran in total chaos, Voldemort had time to acquire the axe and wand of his father and the Sword of Gryffindor. Though Godric's sword burned the Dark Lord's flesh painfully at the touch, he took up the sword and apparated away from the battlefield before Dumbledore realized the sword was gone….

Hundreds of years passed after the Great Battle, and no one had seen or heard from either Salazar or Godric. Thus, the dark and the light had reached a stalemate, waiting for the right time to strike.

During the years of relative peace, the Kingdom of Greenwood became a gloomy and quiet place. No more could the songs and laughter of the elves be heard. There were no more parties and balls held for the gracious king and his beautiful queen. The sadness of King James and Queen Lily was infinite and it affected all around them; the two wanted so much to have a child.

Throughout the years, Dumbledore watched sadly as the once proud kingdom of Greenwood fell under the sadness of the king and queen. Albus felt partly responsible for the grief because he had not helped James find Lillian when Voldemort abducted her. But he continued to watch Slytherin's side quietly.

After much thought about how to help the elven rulers, Albus did the only thing that he could think of to make Lily fertile again; he used the wand of his father Godric to undo the curse of Voldemort. Knowing that his own wand could not negate the damage that the Dark Lord caused, Dumbledore surmised that the only wand powerful enough to reverse the sterility curse was that of Gryffindor.

Though Dumbledore was unsure how using Gryffindor's wand would affect Lily or the baby, he performed the reversal curse so that James and Lily could conceive, and thus, he gained the friendship of James again….

Nine months later, the kingdom of Greenwood rejoiced in the birth of Prince Harry, who was born from the love of Lily and James.

Of all the elves ever born throughout every elven kingdom of the world, Harry was the most beautiful and graceful of them all….


	2. Exsecratus Adamo

The Dark Land is a giant wasteland where nothing ever grows and no one ever roams. The entire area is dry and completely covered with dark unfertile soil, as well as sharp rocks and boulders. There is no vegetation around the perimeter, no animals ever stray there, and no birds ever fly by. The sky around this wilderness is black as night. The sun never shines, no rain ever falls, and no white clouds ever float past. There is only dimness.

Within the Dark Land, there stands the terrible fortress of Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort. A large, spiked black stone gate surrounds the fortress at all sides, making it impossible to cross the threshold unless the Death Eater guards allow entrance; no one has ever breached through the gates.

Within the gates stands the Fortress of Shadows, or also called the Chamber of Secrets, where the Dark Lord's followers and other foul beasts (trolls, giants, werewolves, and goblins) walk freely and live under the watchful eye of their ruthless leader.

The Fortress of Shadows is a large castle, thousands of feet high, made of the blackest polished stone; it is a most dreadful sight. Around the sharp ridges of the castle stand carved marble monsters that watch who come in and out of the gates. The stone figurines, which the Dark Lord call The Watchers, never allow anyone to descend the black marble steps of the fortress without permission of the Dark Lord. There are no windows around the fortress and no one can apparate in or out of the large gates.

Though the fortress was high, most of the rooms were underground dungeons and prisons, where the dark followers meet, and prisoners are tortured. Many captives are brought to the dungeons of the Chamber of Secrets where they never can escape.

In one of the many damp dungeon rooms in the Chamber of Secrets, there stands more than 20 Death Eaters in a circle around a figure that lies helplessly on the ground. Though the dungeon room was not well lit (there were only a few torches), it was obvious what appeared to be a young man was bleeding profusely and beaten badly, huddled in the center of the ring of vampires.

In his entire life, he'd fought in many battles, traveled on many journeys, and faced many perils. But for the first time in almost one hundred and forty five years, Prince Draconic Malfoy was worried about what was to become of him.

Standing around him in their black robes and white masks, his fellow Death Eaters, whom he had considered his comrades, stood in a circle facing him and preventing his escape. Their wands were pointed directly at him, each casting curse after curse, torturing him ruthlessly. His flesh was relentlessly shocked, slashed, and burned by their hexes.

Standing over him was his mother, Queen Narcissa of the Vampires. Her long, thick golden hair almost touched the dirty dungeon floor as she glared at him with utter anger. His mother was never pleasant to be around when angered. Draco could see her fingers wringing nervously. She was worried what this would do to her standing. Next to his mother stood his father; stone faced. Nothing gave away what he was thinking or feeling like a marble statue. Staring blankly at him like a Watcher. He wished he could even in the last possible moments of his life know what his father thought of him.

No one, not even his mother, looked angrier than the Dark Lord Voldemort and his youngest daughter Pansy. Draco would rather face his father than look at either of the two. Pansy's ugly mug was contorted in rage and the Dark Lord's scarlet eyes were blazing in fury. Draco would shrug if he could; he was about to get hexed again.

" _CRUCIO_!" Rasped Voldemort hatefully, looking directly into Draco's cool eyes.

It felt like hundreds of red-hot knifes were stabbing him throughout his entrails. His muscles were burning, his bones were breaking, and his skin was crawling with the intensity of the spell.

His body automatically arched and twitched as the spell hit him directly in the chest.

It took every fiber of his being not to scream due to the pain; he had to bight his tongue hard to prevent a sound escaping from his lips. He knew that if he screamed it would only urge the Dark Lord to continue hexing him. The louder one screamed, the more Voldemort enjoyed the torture….He would not give him the satisfaction.

His entire body throbbed with intense pain from the hours of torture he had edured. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of it; he found himself praying to the Nameless Being that death would take him swiftly so that he wouldn't have to take more of such cruelty.

His face was grimy for lying on the mucky stone floor; his clothes were bloody and tattered. His usually pristine silvery hair was bloody and completely filthy. Bruises were forming on most of his body and he knew a few of his ribs were cracked. His left arm was twisted in an unnatural angle and his eyes were swollen shut. He found himself lying in a pool of his own blood, vomit and urine.

Most would have already died from this punishment, but Draco's vampiric traits made it possible for him to live through continuous pain and mortal injuries. Not to mention the fact that vampires injuries always heal quickly.

For the first time in his life he wished he wasn't a vampire; every time his wounds healed, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord maimed him again and again….

Draco didn't deserve the agony he was enduring.

Since Draco was a child, he honored his father's wishes and did what he was told, no matter what. When his father gave the vampires' allegiance to the Dark Lord, Draco stood by Lucius and fought alongside the dark forces. Draco was even named the commander of the vampiric armies when they faced the side of the light. Under his command, many of the small battles fought were won in the favor of the dark. He helped in the capture and deaths of many wizards, elves, and veelas, as well as any traitors to Voldemort. Never children and most times woman, especially pregnant beings.

He quickly earned the respect of his father, the Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters because of his intelligence and success in battle. There was nothing too great or small that Draco would not do for his Father and Voldemort, and there was very little he couldn't do; everything Draco did, he did right. In fact, it was Draco's fierce loyalty that got him into the painful position he was in now….

Because of Draco's bravery and intelligent command, he gained not only the respect of the Dark Lord, but also of Pansy's, the Dark Lord's fourth child.

She often followed him around and attempted to flirt and flatter her way into Draco's heart so that he would consider her a suitable bride.

Draco knew he was an attractive man, many women aspired to gain his attention, but he was more of a warrior than a lover. He never much cared for anything but battles and planning. That was what his father raised him for; Lucius often told him that since he was the heir of the vampires it was necessary to learn how to rule and command the people and the army.

Not caring for Pansy in the slightest, Draco tried to ignore her blatant flirtations so that she would leave him alone. Sadly, he found that she was persistent.

Her behavior, however, soon caught the attention of the Dark Lord. Voldemort seemed very pleased that Pansy showed such an interest in Draco, because of the young prince's power and status, and encouraged the prince into pursuing his daughter. So, Draco relented and finally agreed to court Pansy, not wanting to upset his lord and endure his wrath. Draconic could only hope that she would soon get bored with him...

Getting to know Pansy was a terribly painful experience. She was hideously ugly with her pug face and beady black eyes. Her hair was thin and greasy, and her breath smelled as if something rotted and died. She was short and a bit chubby, with a ruddy, and blotchy face. Most women looked better than her.

Her disposition was unpleasant as well. She was a whiny young brat, with the intelligence of a field mouse, and the personality of stale bread. Her cruelty was excessive, and her temper was unchecked. He _abhorred_ her greatly; it took all the powers of heaven not to strangle the wench in her sleep.

Though he despised her, he allowed her to have her fun with him, but only to please his lord Voldemort. He let her touch his body and kiss him wherever she pleased, but he tried his hardest never to touch her. He _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ touch her.

It was a few weeks ago that the Dark Lord approached him, asking him if he would be willing to take Pansy into marriage. The very thought of the little witch as his wife revolted Draco, but he gave in and agreed to bonding with Pansy, through the encouragement of his mother who had received a dowry on his behalf. Mother was very happy that Draco would make a union with the daughter of his lord; the marriage meant more power and status for the vampires and himself, and Narcissa _craved_ power. His Father said nothing.

Today was the day of the planned bonding ceremony. Many of his fellow Death Eaters were to attend as witnesses to the bonding. The proceedings were being held in one of the dungeon rooms so that no one could interpret.

Draco was dressed in his finest black leather pants and his silver silk shirt, as well as his black suede cape and his dragon hide boots. His long sleek hair was tied neatly in a ponytail. He _looked_ ready for his bonding, but he didn't _feel_ ready. The thought of being with Pansy for eternity appalled him, but he continued to go along with everything, not voicing his true feelings. He wished his Father would halt the whole ceremony.

As the ceremony began, Draco and Pansy stood, holding hands, in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters, facing Voldemort.

It was a simple proceeding; Pansy and Draco had nothing to do but stand their holding hands, while the witnesses chanted a powerful spell to bind them in marriage.

The binding spell was performed often in most nuptials, especially with couples that loved each other deeply and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. It was believed that even in death, the two would continue to bond their souls.

Soon, everyone in the circle held hands and began to chant the spell: _Animus catenatus pro totus infinitio. Unus Somes. Unus Mens. Unus Phasmatis_ (AN:1). As spectators continued to chant, a soft red light began to glow along Pansy's body until it reached the hand that was holding onto Draco's. A few minutes later, a sickly pale green glow surrounded Draco's body, and connected with Pansy's red light. When the energies connected, the light they were emitting canceled out. The bonding would _not_ work.

If Draco had been a wizard and knew about these types of bonds, he would've known that it is impossible to bind yourself to someone you hate. Unfortunately, because of the color (the sickly green) he emitted from the spell; _everyone_ now knew how much he despised Pansy.

Saying the Dark Lord and his youngest were a little upset would be an understatement.

And thus, we find the proud and striking Prince Draconic tortured for the embarrassment he caused to Dark Lord and his filthy beast of a daughter….

After lifting the cruciatus curse from Draco, Voldemort turned to his most loyal servant and sneered.

"Whatever shall we do with you son Lucius?" questioned the Dark Lord while looking at Draco with narrowed eyes.

Draco cringed inwardly, but kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he said _one_ word, he'd be in more trouble than he was in already. He could only pray that his father still claimed him as his heir because if Lucius rejected him, Voldemort would most likely kill him.

"It is not my will, but your own my lord. You may do whatever you please with him. He is not my son," Lucius said tightly while bowing his head low in reverence to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smiled wickedly at Draco as the young vampire's world came crashing down upon him in front of his eyes. "Pansy, my dearest daughter, what do you think we should do with your fiancée?"

Pansy turned her hate filled eyes on Draco and shrieked, "Castrate him father! If he doesn't want me, he can't have anyone else!"

Draco's eyes widened in terror as he instinctively grabbed his crotch. He couldn't believe this was happening!

Voldemort smirked down at Draco's frightened face, then turned to look at his murderous daughter. "No, my child, I think I've got a better way of making the little whelp suffer _relentlessly_." The Dark Lord bent down so he could whisper in Draco's ear, "No matter where you go or how long you live, you will be accursed for all days. And _no_ one can remove the curse, not even myself, the original caster."

Draco shivered, but continued to keep quiet. He was starting to really panic.

"What curse is that father?" asked Pansy eagerly, after hearing what her father whispered. Her beady little eyes gleamed evilly. She wanted to make Draco pay for what he did to her.

"It's an ancient spell that not many people know about. It's called the _Demortuus_ curse (AN:2). Those unfortunate enough to have the curse placed upon them usually go crazy after a couple of months, especially if they are put in isolation."

"What does the spell do to the receiver my lord?" Pansy gleefully asked.

"It is said that before Veelas and Werewolves find their mates, they are wild and restless; they feel... incomplete," the Dark Lord said distastefully at the mention of mates and sentimental feelings. "Since you, Draco, found my daughter unsuitable for a bride, I shall help you find your true _mate,"_ he said wickedly.

 _"W-what…?"_ thought Draco, feeling even more worried.

" _Demortuus_ causes the recipient to lose a bit of himself when the spell is casted, much like a veela or werewolf feels before they find their mate. Only, this feeling is much _much_ worse," he said, looking down at Draco. "You will pine away with heartache and utter anguish, losing your sense of reality, day by day. Your emptiness will spread, and your heart will grow heavier causing pronounced weakness. You will feel hungry, but no food will nourish you. You will feel thirsty, but no drink will quench. Only love, that you will never find, can satisfy your appetites."

Pansy looked at her father, scandalized. "What if he finds who he's looking for?" she screeched.

"Even if he finds his _love_ ," the Dark Lord sneered, "the affair will be doomed from its very beginnings. He will only cause pain to his mate the longer he stays. And if he tries to stay away, the emptiness and lonesomeness would spread quickly, until he is a danger to himself."

"So, if he stays away from his lover, he'll go crazy. But if he doesn't, his lover will suffer because of him?" Pansy asked, looking excited.

"Exactly. Though, it will not matter. He will stay in the fortress in solitary confinement. He'll never leave this place."

"My lord, please…!" begged Draco imploringly, but it was too late. Voldemort was too fast.

Before Draco knew it, the Dark Lord's wand was pointed at his heart. " _Exsecratus Adamo!"_ (AN:3)

Everyone in the dungeon watched in fascination as the spell shot directly at Draco's heart, as if piercing him, causing him to arch his back against the floor and open his mouth in a soundless scream.

It only lasted for a few seconds, and no one could see any physical differences in Draco. Though, he did feel _different._

It was as the Dark Lord said, he felt empty, as if an invisible weight was put on his chest, making it harder for him to breath.

Draco laughed bitterly to himself. Only Voldemort could turn love into a curse.

"Take this traitor to one of the prisons. I don't ever want to see him again!" barked Voldemort, while looking at one of his Death Eaters.

As the Death Eater stepped toward Draco to do as his lord commanded, Pansy stepped forward, looking at her father. " Father may I have him? I could use something to practice my curses on, as well as other things," she said leering at Draco.

"Fine, put him in the dungeons near Pansy's quarters," he ordered the Death Eater. He turned to look at his daughter. "Make sure that he doesn't get out of his cell," he said giving her a piercing look before slithering out of the stinking dungeon room.

The Death Eater grabbed onto Draco's arm painfully tight and pulled the prince roughly to his feet, leading the heavy-hearted man to his prison.

The last thing Draco saw before being forced out of the room was the stoic face of a black haired and blacked eye male.

* * *

AN 1: _Animus catenatus pro totus infinitio. Unus Somes. Unus Mens. Unus Phasmatis_ means (in Latin): "Souls bound for all eternity. One Body, One Mind, One Spirit."

AN 2: _Demortuus_ means (in Latin): "to die for love of."

AN 3: Exsecratus Adamo means (in Latin): "detestable to fall in love with."


	3. Unhappy Arrangements and Great Escapes

Many miles away from the Dark Lands stands the forest Greenwood. Unlike the wastelands of the dark, Greenwood is a beautiful and enchanting place where good people and creatures dwell in safety and harmony. The forest is filled with large magical trees, with silver bark and pale golden leaves; the trees were said to have been planted and grown by the veelas' magic hundreds of years ago. Not only were the trees beautiful, but the flowers were as well. Many magical flowers grow there abundantly as well as flowery bushes and trees; in some areas of this forest, especially where the unicorns inhabit, the ground is carpeted with pale yellow and white flowers.

Many creatures reside in this goodly forest. In the northern part of the forest live the beautiful veela, who live in their flowery and decorated family huts. Near the eastern end of the forest there are the wise centaur, who prefer to sleep and live outdoors, where they can see the many stars during the night. Near the southern territory of Greenwood there are the white and slivery unicorns as well as the colorful glowing fairies, sprites, pixies and brownies, all of which live in the mighty trees of the beautiful woods. And, in the western part of the forest there dwells the most beautiful creatures that ever walked the earth-the elves, who stay ever young and ever beautiful.

On the border of the elven territory is the Waterfall of Simmering Enchantment that is formed by the flowing Greenwood River, which sweeps throughout the forest. The waterfall flows into a relatively small body of water, where little silver flowers bloom near its edge. The very water itself shines as though it was filled with glitter.

In the western territory of Greenwood, the forest becomes thicker and a bit darker. There are many white carved elven lamps that shimmer with a pale silvery light.

Past the Greenwood River, it's adjourning waterfall, and the large Greenwood trees lays the palace and small village of the Greenwood elves, who are often called the deep forest elves or the green elves.

None of the other creatures that live in Greenwood know when or why the elves traveled to the forest, but it does not matter. For thousands of years they've lived there and blessed Greenwood with their laughter and songs.

The palace of Greenwood was made from the silver bark of the Greenwood trees. The palace twinkled because of the many elven lamps that were filled with the light of tiny glowing white fairies. Around the palace is a small bridge and a motte, which was filled with the bluest water, as well as tiny golden and silvery fish. The castle is somewhat covered by several enormous silvery trees, with their giant white leaves and large pale golden flowers.

On this day the elves celebrated the coming of autumn by working outside and picking the harvest. In fact, almost every elf in the small kingdom was outside, playing in the leaves and harvesting. All accept those elves that lived in the castle…

Walking soundlessly through the corridors of the palace, the prince and the heir of the green elves walked elegantly along the long, decorated hall. Usually, his overprotective father and mother confined Harry to his room, but since today was harvest day, he could walk freely through the palace without his hooded cloak.

With his forest green suede robes and his small brown elven shoes, Harry walked quickly to the Great Hall to attend a meeting his father summoned him for. Harry figured whatever the meeting is about must be important because his father never summoned him to a meeting outside of the prince's private suit. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize someone was trying to follow after him.

" _HARRY_! Harry, wait for me!" called a soft female voice from behind.

Harry turned around to see Hermione, his chambermaid and good friend calling after him. She ran gracefully towards him, with her pale yellow silk dress and her long soft and curly wheat-colored hair flowing delicately behind her.

"Why didn't you wait for me? You know you're not supposed to walk around without someone accompanying you. It could be dangerous!" she cried looking at him with accusatory honey colored eyes.

"Just once I'd like to walk around my own home _alone_ without someone trailing behind me!" answered Harry with his musical voice. "I don't need someone to hold my hand every time I go somewhere. I can take care of myself!"

Hermione sighed softly and looked at Harry sadly. "I know you don't like being treated like delicate crystal Harry. Anyone in your position would hate being hidden away like you are. _But_ it must be done, for your own protection! Your parents just want to keep you from harm's way. You can understand that can't you?"

Harry didn't say anything and continued to walk to the Great Hall. He knew she was right, but it still didn't matter. He hated the way his life had turned out.

Hermione seeing sadness show through Harry's fair face decided to change the subject. "Do you know why your father called a meeting today? On the day of harvest, no less! He always goes to harvest."

"I'm not sure, but it must be serious. I hope he doesn't have to ride off again. The last time he rode to battle, mother got sick," he said worriedly.

"I don't think that's why he's called us. If it is, the wizard would have told you," Hermione said reasonably.

"I suppose you're right. Dumbledore hasn't mentioned any trouble from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters in a while."

"How are your lessons going with Dumbledore anyways? You haven't mentioned anything to me about it for some time."

Harry grinned lightly at her. If anything had to do with _any_ form of education, Hermione was curious; she was one of the smartest elves in Greenwood. "Dumbledore and father have decided that it is time for me to carry the magical wards of Greenwood. It has taken a lot of practice, but I think I can handle it. At least father is allowing me to do _something_ for the defense of Greenwood, since I'm not allowed to go into battle."

"Well I, for one, am glad you're not permitted to go off and fight in those dreadful battles. I've heard that the Dark Lord's Death Eaters are _vampires_. Everyone knows what brutal killers vampires are," she said with a tiny shudder. The very thought of the vampiric Death Eaters scared her fiercely. "You've seen the way our people come back from battle- beaten and shaken."

"Well it's better than sitting around here being utterly useless while our friends and family fight for our protection," Harry said bitterly.

"You need not worry about being useless now since the king is allowing you to carry Greenwood's wards. It will be a great responsibility. You'll not only be protecting the elves, but the other creatures that live here," she said as she smiled brightly at Harry.

Harry felt a surge of pride at the job his father was about to entrust him with. Because he had never been allowed to participate in anything that involved the battle between the light and dark, Harry often felt a bit worthless. He was the prince of the deep forest elves; princes were supposed to fight along with their people and lead them to victory. They weren't supposed to be hidden away by their worried parents. It seemed cowardly.

When Harry finally reached the two doors that lead to the Great Hall, he still felt some trepidation about whatever it is his father summoned him for.

"Harry? Are you all right? You look a bit peaky," asked a concerned Hermione, as she touched his soft arm lightly.

"I was just thinking that maybe father changed his mind about the wards thing. What if he doesn't allow me to put them up?"

Hermione smiled at him in a calming manner. " No other elf can perform the same magic of a wizard Harry; except you. Besides, Dumbledore couldn't _possibly_ control the wards of elven territory as well as you could. He's not even an elf. Your father wouldn't change his mind about something that will protect our people," she said as she opened the two massive doors that lead to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is where King James often held his meetings and conferences. It is also where the elves ate dinner together. The hall has four long amber colored tables that are covered with a silvery tablecloth and white candles. Each table has long benches where the elves sit. At the front of the hall is a dais where the King and Queen's thrones sit, as well as a smaller table where the monarchs eat their supper. The ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted to look like the outside sky. At the moment it had the appearance of a multicolored sky due to the sun's setting. Thousands of little silver candles floated in the air as well as a large chandelier.

Harry slowly followed behind Hermione into the hall where he saw several people were already there, sitting at one of the long tables in the center of the room. As Harry stepped further into the room, he soon recognized all those sitting at the table.

Assembled at the head of the table sat James, Harry's father. The prince looked almost identical to his father, if not a bit younger looking. As Harry approached the table, he saw that his father looked a bit nervous, not to mention the fact that he was trying to look everywhere but at Harry.

Next to James, at his left, sat his beautiful mother Lillian whose pale green eyes never left Harry as he walked closer to them. Lily's hair was the color of auburn and it was braided down her back. When Harry made eye contact with her, she smiled almost nervously at him. Next to his mother sat her lovely chambermaid, Monica, who was his mother's older sister and Hermione's mother. Hermione and Monica looked very much like each other except that Monica's hair was blonde and her almond- shaped eyes were the same color as Lily's- pale green. She too smiled at Harry, just as nervously as his mother.

Next to Monica sat his uncle Sirius, who was his father's younger brother. Sirius was as handsome and charming as James, but much sillier. He _too_ looked at Harry as if he were nervous, causing Harry to feel very uneasy.

By Sirius sat Cedric, a very handsome and loyal attendant of his father, who had the command of James' elven archery unit. Cedric's gray eyes twinkled brightly as his cheeks reddened slightly as he saw Harry, giving the young prince a happy grin.

Harry was starting to feel a little more at ease due of Cedric's happy demeanor until he looked at the wizard that state across from Cedric. Dumbledore, who was wearing his typical bright robes and pointy hat, did not look very happy. His usual blue eyes lacked their jovialness and shine.

Feeling a bit sick his stomach, due to his nerves, Harry sat at his father's right, while Hermione next to Harry and across from her mother.

That was when James finally looked at his only child. " Good afternoon son. How has your day been?" asked the nervous king, stalling.

"As any other day I suppose, father," Harry answered looking at James curiously. "Is something wrong? You never call a meeting unless something is the matter."

"No, no nothing serious has happened. But there is something very important we must discuss," fidgeted James.

The King _never_ fidgeted. Harry now knew this talk was going to be a serious one.

"Is this about the warding tomorrow?" Harry asked nervously, glancing at Dumbledore.

The wizard smiled slightly, as he looked at his pupil. "No Harry. The warding will go on as planned tomorrow."

Harry turned to his father again, waiting for an explanation.

"Harry, I'm giving you a great responsibility by allowing you to ward and protect our kingdom because it must be done. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters are getting restless again. It is only a matter of time before they try to breach our borders as they did once, long ago…."

"You haven't been called to war again have you?" asked a worried Harry, as he looked between his uncle and father.

"James and I have not been called to war, _yet_. But I fear that it will happen soon, " Sirius answered honestly.

"Harry," James began softly while placing his hand over his son's, "you are still a child, but you have many responsibilities. I still feel that you may be too young to handle warding off the entire forest, but, as I've said, it must be done. You will have a great burden to carry while you protect this kingdom and the territory of the veelas and centaurs." James sighed and looked directly in his son's eyes, speaking again, but this time much more softly. "As the prince and heir of this kingdom, you'll find that you will have to make a lot of sacrifices that will benefit all the elves."

The knot in Harry's stomach twisted painfully. Whatever his father was trying to say was not going to make him happy. Harry instinctively grabbed hold to Hermione hand from under the table, looking for support. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand lightly.

"Father, what are you saying?" he asked in a steady voice.

"I have lived for more than 650 years son, and for most of those years, I had to fight. The Nameless Being has blessed me countless times in battle. Not one scratch have I ever gotten. But one day, my luck will run out. I'll dodge a sword too slowly or an enemy's arrow will pierce through my elven mail. It is almost always the fate of a warrior."

"Father, don't say that! You're the best fighter we've got!"

James continued his speech, as if Harry hadn't said anything. "When I'm gone, you'll have rule over the green elves. You must protect the people, yourself, and your mother," he said while looking at Lily, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. "You're only 18, which is _very_ young age for an elf. But since I've entrusted you with the wards, I think you're mature enough to handle _other_ things."

Lillian cut into James' speech and smiled reassuringly at her son, "What your father is trying to say is, it might be time for you to settle down and get married."

Harry just sat there in shock. _Married !_ He wasn't expecting _that_. Even Hermione, who seemed to be prepared for everything, sat up starter at the mention of marriage.

"I…I don't think I'm ready for that just yet mother," he stammered.

James looked at his son guardedly. "Harry, son, it has already been decided by the elders and myself that you should _, shall_ , get married by the end of this year."

"THE END OF THE YEAR! You expect me to fall in love within a year!" cried a very upset Harry.

"Well dearest one, the council has already chosen a spouse for you," answered his mother, in what she hoped was a soothing voice.

"Who have they decided on?" the dazed prince asked.

From across where Harry was sitting, Cedric cleared his throat politely as he looked at Harry.

"Cedric," Harry said flatly, answering his own question.

It figured that they'd choose Cedric. He was one of the best elven warriors, as well as brave. He was reasonably intelligent and very honorable, charming as well. Not to mention the fact that he was exceptionally attractive. Most of the elven women of Greenwood were enamored of him, or so Hermione had told him. He was about 5'11, a good height, and he had a gracefully lithe build. He eyes were a lovely gray, with flicks of brown near the center. His face was handsome, and his dark brown hair sat elegantly at his shoulder.

The elven council couldn't pick a better candidate as his husband.

There was only one problem with Cedric- Harry did _not_ love him. He would not marry anyone he didn't love.

" _NO!"_ Harry answered fiercely. "No, I will not have an arranged marriage. I will choose whom I will spend my life with.”

"Be reasonable son! There is no one better to help you rule this kingdom if I should die! He will take good care of you and your mother if something should happen to me!"

" _NO!"_ Harry repeated stubbornly. "I will not!"

"Am I really such a terribly bad choice as a husband Harry that you would decline my hand so obstinately?" asked Cedric sadly.

Harry cringed to himself. He didn't mean to hurt Cedric's feelings, but he couldn't in good conscience marry someone he didn't love. Harry looked at Cedric with remorseful eyes. "I mean no insult to you Cedric, but this is all so sudden to me. You and I have been friends since I was little. The way we've always interacted, and the way you've always looked after me makes me feel that we are more like brothers than… uh, anything else," Harry said with a light blush. "My marrying you would be like me marrying my own relation."

"You might have seen me as only a friend Harry, but I don't feel that way about you," Cedric said with a slightly dreamy smile, as he looked at Harry in adoration. It was no different than the way _everyone_ looked at Harry.

"Wha… _oh!"_ Harry blushed prettily, looking anywhere but at Cedric. "I'm sorry to say that your feelings are not returned," he said full of regret "I cannot go through with this arrangement."

"Harry," James cut in, "you must do it for the good of the people. Don't you care for the elves and the other inhabitants of Greenwood?"

Harry stood abruptly from his spot, startling everyone on the room. He looked at his father angrily. " I wouldn't know anything about the people of Greenwood father. Or have you forgotten that I've been locked away in my room for the past 8 years! I haven't had contact with anyone except for the people in this room! And now you expect me to throw my life away and do what a council tells me to do! I will not marry anyone unless it is someone _I_ choose!"

James looked at his son sternly; sadly both father and son had a bad temper. "I have always tried to be lineate with you son because life has not been kind to you. But everything I do is for your own good, including this. You will do as your father and king commands! By the end of this year you will marry or you will face the consequences!"

Harry eyes widened at his father's threat; James had never spoken to Harry so harshly before, not even when Harry was being his most stubborn. It was like seeing his father for the first time.

"How _could_ you!" Harry whispered sadly, looking directly at his father, before leaving the Great Hall in a hurry.

In a very cramped, dank and smelly cell was the former Prince Draco of the Vampires.

He had only been there for a few days, but due to his sadness and the pitch-blackness of the cell, he figured he had been there for more than two weeks.

He had not been given any food (blood or raw meat, as that is what vampires usually find nourishing) and he was starting to get weak.

Though, nothing made Draco weaker than the spell the Dark Lord so _graciously_ bestowed upon him.

The pressure in his chest grew dramatically during his time in the cell, making it harder for him to breath. He practically had to gasp for air every time he inhaled. His legs and arms felt like lead. Not to mention the fact that his head was throbbing. But the worst yet was the _pain_ he felt. _It_ hurt. It wasn't a particular area; _it_ just hurt incredibly. He could feel it; he knew something wasn't as it was before. It was like something was missing from inside of him, something wasn't right. His heart ached. It felt like someone had taken apart of himself that he didn't remember ever having.

If he could, Draco would end his life. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this _empty_ feeling especially if the feeling continued.

Just when the feeling got so intense that he felt light-headed, his cell door opened abruptly, and a flood of light shown through the darkness. He had to put his arm over his silver eyes to stop the brightness from blinding him.

"Who's there," Draco rasped worriedly. He just hoped it wasn't Pansy. The Nameless Being only knows what she would do to him. He shuddered.

"Can you stand up child?" asked a deep male voice in concern.

"Yeah, I think I can stand," he answered slowly, " _Mawra?_ " Draco trailed into a foreign tongue.

"Yes, it's me Draco, but you've got to keep quiet or someone will hear use. I had to steal the dungeon key from Pansy to get in here," he said as he looked around cautiously, making sure no one was around.

Severus was his father's private advisor and a Master Potions maker. His father listened to Severus more so than the Dark Lord and his mother combined. Even though the Dark Lord trusted him more than Lucius. Compared to his mother, Severus looked nothing like his Narcissa. His hair was black, greasy and a bit limp, and his nose was rather long. His skin was extremely pale, and his face was very narrow. It was the face of a man who had experienced many years of hardships.

While Severus wasn't the conventional idea of handsomeness, he had an air of charm and suaveness, like Narcissa.

"Severus what are you doing here? If they find you here, they'll kill you!"

Next to where Draco sat on the grimy cell floor, Severus dumped something heavy, with a thud.

Draco looked down to see what it was. He gasped; it was himself. Or rather someone that looked exactly like himself but dead.

He looked at his cousin incredulously. "What…?"

"Polyjuice Potion. He was an elven prisoner who occupied the cell next to yours. I heard from Nott, the elf was ill. After he was discovered dead, I took his body and forced polyjuice potion done his throat."

"That's all well and good Severus, but what in the hell is polyjuice potion!" drawled Draco somewhat irritated. Draco hated it when Severus talked Potion jargon. Snape being a Potions Masters sometimes spoke freely about potions and herbs no one knew anything about.

"Polyjuice potion allows the drinker to physically transform into any person they choose, as long as the potion has the hair of the one who the consumer wants to transform into," Snape said impatiently, waving his hand in an annoyed manner at Draco's question. "When the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters find the body, they'll think it's you. This'll give you time to escape without anyone trying to find you," Severus said urgently, once again looking behind his back to make sure no one was there.

"Escape?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes escape," said Snape softly, as he helped the weak Draco said on his feet.

After several attempts to stand up on his own, Draco finally stood without help, though he was a bit hunchbacked due the spell and the tortures he had to endure. His legs felt a bit wobbly and the pressure in his heart increased, making his head swim slightly.

"How can I escape? Death Eaters are always walking around these dungeons. Not to mention the guards and Watchers who keep an eye on those who leave in and out of the chamber!"

"Not to worry child. The Dark Lord is holding a meeting at this very moment. All the Death Eaters are there. But you must hurry. You have no more than one hour to get a safe enough distance away from this place."

"What about you, won't the Dark Lord realize you aren't at the meeting? You could be caught helping me," Draco asked looking at Severus with worry. Severus meant the world to him and took on the role of loving parent while he was growing up. He didn't want him to suffer because of him.

Severus gaze softened when he looked at the young boy. "Don't worry about me my Dragon. Voldemort thinks I'm brewing a potion for him, so I have an excused absence."

Draco hesitated.

Severus sighed impatiently. "You will be _fine_ Draco! You must hurry. Walk swiftly through the northern corridor of the dungeons, anywhere else might be occupied by Death Eaters. Move within the shadows, so that you won't be seen. Travel quickly until you reach the borders of the Dark Lands. Once you're out of these wastelands, you must run. Go to the Zabini’s and try to find cover in a forest. But don't travel near the western woods of Greenwood. If the elves find you there, you'll be shown less mercy than the Dark Lord has shown you. Dragon _stay_ away from Greenwood," Severus said rapidly. "Here, take this. You might need it." He gave Draco a long sword and a dark wand. The sword appeared to be ruby encrusted.

Draco took the sword willingly. And took the advice to heart. If King James of Greenwood found Draco wandering around his woods, the elven archers would shoot Draco without thought. Everyone knew that the elves were the best archers. They moved so gracefully and quietly; it was impossible to hear them, even when they were close to you. Draco didn't fancy having an elven arrow sticking through his back.

"Remember Draco, be careful," Severus said again, looking pointedly at the prince's dark mark that was tattooed on his left arm. "And stay in the shadows!" he repeated.

Draco nodded firmly at Severus. "Thank you" Draco whispered before hugging the man tight. "I love you."

He quickly walked out of his cell and away from Severus, not looking back. Hoping that he would get out of here safely.

"Be safe my child," whispered Severus choked with emotion, watching Draco walk away. "Be safe. My Dragon."


End file.
